


Total Drama Presents: Hope

by TheCursedGentleman (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hope Is A Wonderful weapon against Despair, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheCursedGentleman
Summary: After the despair that corrupted and killed all of his friends, he knew that he should do something about it, that's why he created a Time Portal, to stop the demise of his close ones and to stop all the doing of Despair, that was a story of a man, that was the fate of the Ultimate Hope





	Total Drama Presents: Hope

‘ What happens when someone snaps?’  
‘ Surely the person who snapped is supposed to do something harsh and stupid which is always a bad thing, but what if the person snapped and did something stupid, harsh, and that little thing saved the whole world of the despair that would come?’ The person who asked this was in a broken boat, who fortunate for the rider, he was able to quickly fix the boat, he was 5’9’’ foot tall with a lean build, he had brown long hair which ended turning black at the end, that went into his neck, his eyes had two different colors, with the right one being teal and the other one being a light purple color, he was wearing black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest, that was supposed to fit his wishes of looking like a butler.  
‘ I wasn’t able to protect Hope, but I am able to protect it now, after everything that happened with me, is kind of difficult to find people who are strong as I am, the only ones that could give me trouble would be Kenshiro, Sakura, Izuru, Tengan, Munakata, and maybe Oowada, Mukuro, Peko, Juzo, and Gozo, but they have talent, of course, they would be strong, but I also have their talents thanks to Izuru.’ He thought as he remembered the suffering that was the torture session with Izuru, who was bored at being the only one whose Ultimate was unrivaled, and thus, he used him as the vessel of the only person whom he could call as a rival.  
‘ It sure was thanks to my luckster ability that the machine that I created wasn’t useless or blew up like a bomb and instead, it actually sent to the past, but am I able to see my were-dead friends once again without any problems? Or... Is it there some kind of law in space and time, that prohibits me from telling what can happen in their future? It won’t matter, why? Because I won’t let their Hopes be extinguished as it did in the past, I will protect them, even if this means that my life will be ended, I will stop them, for Hope’s sake, I will stop Junko and those kids, if I just was there instead of that crazy despairing bitch, no one would have been hurt, no Hope would be destroyed, nothing bad would have to happen, but unfortunately it happened, thanks to that filthy STUPID PIECE OF COCKY SHIT’ He thought angrily, they all died, just for the sake of Despair, who just had to be the fetish of the girl, of course, it couldn’t be something normal, nooo, it had to be something crazy like killing people and being a complete bitch disregarding human life.  
But he knew that he couldn’t have these thoughts impregnating his mind, as he was now an equal to Izuru, who died along with his old classmates, he knew that he was the only one that could bear the Ultimate Despair inside of him to create an Ultimate Hope, that would eradicate the Despair, that maybe if his plans worked out, will be stopped before it began, he could save all of them, and no one would have to be in the presence of the malevolence that is Despair, but for now he had to play this... game, and maybe, he could live happy too.  
“ Codemeister! How are you?” Asked one of the people that he felt guilt by not saving, he even remembers how he got executed, it was called Deadly Hair, at first it seemed like when Heather got eliminated in the first season, but he was given a wig by Monokuma, which Chris gladly accepted, only to the wig ate his head and his body, only to lick the blood it had splattered afterwards, this was the demise of the Ultimate Host, a lot of us cried, because incredibly, Chris cared about us, but he also got entangled onto the contracts, and was executed because Chef asked Chris his help in the former death, that trial was so fucked up, that at the moment that it began the class trial, Chris confessed and began to cry, saying that he was sorry.  
“ Everything is okay, but please call me Emmet, I am pleased with the sight, such forest these days are always ruined by humanity.” Cody, now Emmet, said as he began to remember everything that he did on the island and as his memories went, he could only think about one thing.  
‘ Well, now that I recalled it, it seems that there is a good reason as to why she doesn’t like me, I did act weirdly towards her, but is still not an excuse to just let SIERRA FUCKING MOLEST ME!’ Emmet thought with a tick in his eye, he really didn’t like her, act all yandere on him, just to act like is his fault, then people ask why he acts like a such douche.  
As Emmet walked into the docks, in the direction of the other players, some gave him a smile, which he was quick to give one back, only to see the girl blush and look somewhere else, he laughs a little in his mind as the girl spluttered.  
‘ What should I do? I probably should do something like play this game like I did in my first time, to not alter the things in the timeline, but if I was supposed to follow this line of thought I would have to not be here, so the only thing that I can think about is to play as an Ultimate would, and of course, be friends with them after this game stops, as Heather said for the first time, we aren’t here exactly to make friends, but we can be friends outside the game, why the villains of Total Drama never did something like this is beyond me, that would have let them in a better light when Monokuka captured them.’ Emmet thought they were quickly killed for the fear that they already had by one another and the fact that they were evil, at least in their eyes.  
But Emmet wasn’t like that, he would be the Hope that would assure everybody, that would make them feel good even when everything is bad, he would be the Hope that Nagito was waiting for so long, he would be the Hope that everyone wants, and for that, he would need to win, always.


End file.
